A World Apart
by bh9
Summary: When an old face turns up out of the blue, it's only a matter of time before a lifetime of lies begin unravelling. (Set after the battle of Hogwarts) Intended to be Quinntana but am open to Fabranger (Quinn!Hermoine)


**Disclaimer:** I own nothing

**Prompt:** hpuniverse!quinntana

**A/N:** This is intended as a multi chap but I wouldn't hold any hopes lol I have plenty of back story for Quinn it's just writing the scenes lol ENJOY!

* * *

It had been 3 months since the Battle of Hogwarts. After the devastation that saw the brutal murder of children and adults alike, most importantly, the defeat of Lord Voldermort; life was slowly returning to a new normality. Having abandoned the fight, Lucius Malfoy had moved his family far from the Wizarding world, settling into a Muggle community for their own safety. It had been a struggle, reigning in their use of magic, the Ministry still punishing those who dared to compromise the secrecy of their kind.

Settling in had taken a long while and if they were honest, they didn't know if they could ever call it home. But life was a rare commodity for those who broke their allegiance to the Dark Lord so they were grateful for the quaint cottage in the pretty, if a little boring, village.

A thick darkness hung over the night sky, wrapping the entire community in a heavy silence that came with the early hour. It was 3AM and besides the few drunken men attempting to find their way home from the pub, the streets were barren.

The clip clop of heels appeared from nowhere, their echo bouncing down the cobbled streets as the figure made its way towards the furthest drive on the road. Each resounding tap of the shoe meeting the floor was like a clocks' ticking; a countdown to an unknown occurrence.

Making her way down the long drive; it wasn't long till she was hidden from view, the large hedges secluding the front of the house as she disappeared onto the property. Without hesitation, the smallest of flashes saw the door unlocked as the woman in black entered the household without restraint. Walking through the vacant rooms; barely a wave of her hand had the fire place roaring with heat, the flames illuminating her surroundings. An almost inaudible creak caused the blonde to spin around; the flick of her wrist leaving a thick, black wand to fly into the opposite wall as the intruder was stopped in his tracks.

Realisation was evident on his features as he took in the girl before him, the girl he hadn't seen for coming on 12 years. Mouth hanging open, his words came out in stuttered disbelief. "L-Lucy?" As though he weren't pale enough; the long haired man turned a shade whiter, as if it were a ghost whose shadow cast along the floor –then agin, maybe not, considering that wasn't such an odd sight to see for a wizard.

A wry smile tugged at the edge of the blonde's lips, a darkness swirling behind the hazel eyes as she paced confidently towards the taller man. "So you _haven't_forgotten me then?" Not missing the fleeting look towards the stairs, she narrowed her eyes with a knowing smirk. "What's up Lucius? Want me to keep my voice down? Don't tell me dear aunt Cissy is still following you around like a lost puppy."

Chin raised, almost in defiance, Lucius swallowed, wetting his lips before taking a tentative step forward. "No doubt you heard about Bellatrix.." The reflection from the flames burned bright in the eyes that had haunted him for as long as he could remember.

"Yes." The answer was blunt, stony as her entire demeanour became even more ice like. "You can imagine my surprise when I opened the letter; not signed by you but by some Ministry idiot that couldn't even spell my name correctly."

Now circling the man, each second that passed left him feeling more and more like prey that was about to be taken down. "Come now Lucy-"

"It's Quinn now. Lucy doesn't exist anymore." Quick to correct the haggard looking man, she couldn't remember ever seeing him in such a state. He'd always been very on top of his appearance, barely a hair out of place in all of the few memories she had of him. "I see the Dark Lord hasn't been kind to you. I wonder if you regret your allegiance, knowing where it's left you."

The jaw of an unshaven face clenched before grey eyes flicked over Quinn's shoulder. In an instant she'd spun round, wand appearing from nowhere as the words flew from her lips. "Homenum Revelio!" Instantly, a gaunt minnie-me of Lucius was brought forth from the shadows as he raised his wand cautiously.

"Father?"

"Tut tut Draco. Didn't Daddy ever teach you it's rude to eavesdrop?" There was a teasing in her tone but the young lad was too thrown by the déjà vu of the question to respond; his forehead creased in vain as he tried to place the all too familiar blonde.

"Draco, lower your wand and get back to bed. L-Quinn and I are just getting re-acquainted." Studying the boy from merely a few steps away, it was clear he was conflicted as to whether he should listen to his father or act on instinct.

Eyes flitting between the two blondes; the younger man finally lowered his wand, relaxing regrettably from his previously defensive stance. "Who is she and why are you _re-acquainting_ at 3am?" The words were laced with suspicion as he emphasized the word critically, Quinn stepping in before Lucius could stumble over his words.

"_She_ is your cousin and she expects you to speak to her with respect." Tone authoritive, the was no room for confusion as she marked herself as someone not to be messed with.

Noting the dare behind her eyes, the lanky lad looked towards his father for confirmation. "Cousin?"

"Draco.." Stepping forward, Lucius looked to Quinn for permission before continuing towards him after a subtle nod. "Quinn here is from your mother's side of the family.. She's been living with one of my cousins over in America." Glancing almost fondly at his niece, he was snubbed as she refused to meet his eyes. "We haven't seen her for 12 years; no one has."

Gritting her teeth, Quinn held back the venomous words that threatened to be spat at the man, instead urging him on with the almost unnoticeable narrowing of her eyes.

As Draco scrutinized her every feature, Lucius stood unnerved between them. Cutting through his line of sight, he stepped forward and ushered the younger man back to bed. Watching him ascend the steps, he leaned against the wall, his hand propping him there as relief washed over his features.

"I think this has been enough for one night Lucius. You look as though you're about to keel over and I'm sure the ministry would prefer to take the credit for your demise." With nothing to say; the Malfoy merely grit his teeth, watching as she stood with an arrogant air –as though the world owed her something; which maybe it did. "I assume you have a spare room."

"Of course, second door on the right."

Moving forward slowly; she closed in on the man, her wand lifting slightly as she entered his personal space. "Your hospitality will not be forgotten." A shudder ran down his spine, everything about her reminding him of the grave mistake he'd made some years ago. It was frightening that he could recognize her so easily, that he felt as though he knew her and yet at the same time, not at all. "Accio wand!"

The words came quick and sharp into his ear as her arm raised to catch the flying object. She was close enough for him to see the whites of her eyes, enough for him to see the dangerous glimmer that were so reminiscent of another's. A smirk laced her lips as she inspected the element. "Now this isn't the wand I remember.. I see you've been downgrading more than just your home." Tucking the wand into his robe she moved past him and up the stairs. "Oh and Lucius.." Turning slowly on the landing, Quinn locked eyes with the man. "Don't tell Narcissa I'm here. I want to surprise her myself." After a hesitant nod; she made her way to the guest room, satisfied that everything had gone as planned.


End file.
